The operation of a standard internal combustion engine is well known. A mechanically operated valve opens to allow an air and fuel mixture to enter the combustion chamber of an engine's cylinder. A spark within the cylinder ignites the air and fuel mixture, which causes the engine's piston to move. The moving piston provides torque, or turning force, to a crankshaft. The turning force of the crankshaft provides mechanical power for use in the chosen application, such as causing an automobile's wheels to turn or causing the cutting blade of a lawnmower to turn. After the air and fuel mixture is ignited, another mechanically operated valve is opened, allowing the burned gases, or exhaust, to escape out of the cylinder.
As mentioned, the valves in the combustion engines of today are mechanically actuated. Typically, a push rod and rocker arm rod and rocker-arm experience wear during use and sometimes have to be replaced.
Moreover, the push rod and rocker-arm combination causes some parasitic power loss. For example, the movement of the push rod and rocker-arm combination is actuated by the camshaft and thusly interacts with valves. Spring loaded valves place a very large load upon the camshaft, which is turned by a crankshaft. This operation may take 30-40% of an engine's power. Moreover, friction between parts within that combination is created during the movement of the combination and thus energy is used in overcoming that friction instead of directly used in the movement of a valve.
In addition, the push rod and rocker-arm combination takes up space in the engine and has some weight. Thus, the weight of the combination adds to the weight which the engine must drive, thereby increasing the force required of the engine. Moreover, the push rod and rocker-arm combination requires lubrication.
Thus, the currently-used system, embodied by a push rod and rocker-arm combination, that is presently used to open and close engine valves has several disadvantages.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a means for opening and closing the valves of a combustion engine that reduces or eliminates the disadvantages of the present system. The objective of the present invention is to provide a means for opening and closing the valves of a cylinder of a combustion engine that (1) reduces parasitic power loss caused by the movement of the currently-used system; (2) reduces the weight of an engine, thus allowing for increased fuel efficiency or increased power of an engine; (3) is easier than the currently-used system to maintain; (4) is versatile in that it can be used in a variety of engine types and sizes; (5) increases design possibilities by lessening the space taken up by means to operate engine valves; (6) is relatively easy to construct; (7) can provide valves that are substantially removed from the combustion area of the engine during the combustion phase of the engine; (8) can provide ports that are not substantially blocked by valves during the injection/exhaust phase of operation; and (9) can provide an engine that causes fewer parts than conventional engines and that incurs less wear on the engine parts. The construction of the present invention requires fewer parts that today's engines and is consequently less expensive that the construction of today's engines. Moreover, the use of magnetically actuated valves as described above allows the reduction of hydrocarbon emissions because the present invention lessens the contamination of the inlet charge and allows a higher compression ratio. Other advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art of the present invention.